expresswaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Second Link Expressway
|direction_a=North |terminus_a=Senai |junction= Senai Airport Highway Senai-Desaru Expressway Skudai Highway North-South Expressway Southern route Persisiran Perling Nusajaya Highway Port of Tanjung Pelepas Highway Ayer Rajah Expressway (Singapore) |direction_b=South |terminus_b=Sultan Abu Bakar Custom Immigration and Quarantine Complex (CIQ), Tanjung Kupang |formed=1994 |history=Completed in 1997 |destinations=Saleng, Indahpura, Bukit Indah, Nusajaya, Pulai, Pontian, Ulu Choh, Kangkar Pulai, Taman Perling, Gelang Patah, Tanjung Kupang |system=Asian Highway Network (current status disputed - please refer to AH2 border crossing dispute) }} Second Link Expressway (Abbreviation: LINKEDUA, ), is the 44 km (27.3 miles) expressway which links Senai North at North-South Expressway, Senai Airport and Taman Perling, Johor Bahru via its extension known as Pontian-Johor Bahru Parkway (Pontian Link) to the Malaysia-Singapore Second Link. Usually, travelling along the second link is much faster than travelling on the Johor-Singapore Causeway, as the traffic is smoother in both directions. However, during festive periods (especially Chinese New Year, Hari Raya, Christmas and Deepavali), massive traffic jams still arise as the huge amount of traffic going between Malaysia and Singapore during these periods leads to massive jams on both the causeway and the second link. Route background The Kilometre Zero for the entire expressway is located at the Malaysia-Singapore Border at the Malaysia-Singapore Second Link. in Malaysia after the Singapore-Malaysia Second Link Bridge, in the northbound direction.]] Senai Link The northern terminus of this section is at Senai Airport Interchange near Senai Airport, while it shares the same Kilometre Zero with the main link. Northern and Southern Links (Main Link) The Kilometre Zero of this section starts at the Malaysia-Singapore Border at the Malaysia-Singapore Second Link, while its northern terminus for the main link is at Senai North Interchange in Senai. Pontian-Johor Bahru Parkway (Pontian Link) The Kilometre Zero of this section starts at Pulai Interchange which connects with the main link while its eastern terminus is at Taman Perling in Johor Bahru. How to get there? To enter the expressway, exit the North-South Expressway ( ) at Senai North and proceed along the expressway to Singapore. Alternatively, motorists can also enter the expressway via Taman Perling which also joins with Pasir Gudang Highway (Federal Route ) and Skudai Highway (Federal Route ). The expressway link to Taman Perling is also known as Pontian-Johor Bahru Parkway or Pontian Link. History Construction of the Second Link In July 1989, United Engineers Malaysia Berhad (UEM) submitted a proposal to the government of Malaysia to privatize the construction of a second link to Singapore. The acceptance of the proposal brought about the signing of a concession agreement in July 1993, giving exclusive rights and authority to UEM to design, construct, manage, operate and maintain the bridge and expressways for a period of 30 years commencing 27 July 1993. Following this, a novation agreement was executed in May 1994, whereby UEM assigned all its rights, liabilities and obligations in respect of the concession agreement to Linkedua (Malaysia) Berhad, a wholly owned subsidiary of UEM. The major components of the project are the Second Crossing bridge, 44 kilometers of expressways, a Customs, Immigration and Quarantine complex, 3 toll plazas, 2 rest and service areas and other ancillary facilities. The bridge was designed to accommodate up to 200,000 vehicles a day. Opening ceremony The Second Link was first opened to traffic on 2 January 1998. It was officially opened on 18 April the same year by the Prime Ministers of both countries, namely Dato' Seri Dr. Mahathir Mohamad of Malaysia and Goh Chok Tong of Singapore. The Malaysia-Singapore Second Crossing heralded a new era in bilateral relations, and brought with it the promise of improved economic and social ties. On 1 September 2003, The company Linkedua Malaysia Berhad (Linkedua) was now a member of PLUS Expressway Berhad. Pontian Link A new link heading towards Pontian (Pontian Link) through the Pulai Interchange at km 15.3 on the Second Link Expressway was opened to traffic starting from 1:00 pm, 10 November 2007 on Saturday. The Pontian Link provides easy access for highway users, connecting the Second Link Expressway (from Pulai Interchange) to Ulu Choh-Gelang Patah Interchange (KM5). Construction of the 2.7 km link started on 17 April 2006 and was fully completed on 16 October 2007. Illegal racing at Second Link The Second Link is a popular location for car illegal racing."Mat Racing di Linkedua", Edisi Siasat, 8 April 2007, ntv7 On 12 July 2006, the Johor police and the Road Transport Department with the highway operator PLUS Expressway has launched the big operations to crack down against illegal racing. More than 600 people were arrested in this operation."Swoop on illegal racers", Lau Meisan, 10 July 2006, New Straits Times Features *Variable Messages Systems (VMS) *SOS emergency *Traffic CCTV Tolls Toll payments are for the highway and Second Link tolls. This excludes the tolls for the Lima Kedai and Taman Perling points which are the two routes directly linked to the bridge. Both routes have different charges. Touch 'n Go electronic payment system is available at all Second Link toll plaza. Singapore dollar is also accepted at all Second Link toll plaza but at the rate of 1:1 (i.e. Pay S$1.00 for RM1.00). Perling Toll Plaza (TTP) Lima Kedai Toll Plaza (TLK) (Touch 'n Go and Smart TAG only) Tanjung Kupang Toll Plaza (TTK) (Touch 'n Go and Smart TAG only) Straight line (to/from Singapore to/from Second Link Expressway) (U-Turn) Expressway components (U-Turn) Bridge components Sultan Abu Bakar Custom Immigration and Quarantine Checkpoint (SAB) (Touch 'n Go and Smart TAG only) :RM 6.40 charged for U-Turn back to Malaysia. Major events Linkedua Drag Race 2006 The Malaysia-Singapore Second Crossing (LINKEDUA) organized the first ever Highway Drag Race near Gelang Patah on 15 April 2006. Jointly organized by Nusajaya Development Sdn Bhd and PLUS Expressway Berhad (PEB). the ‘Youth and motorsports, say no to drugs and illegal race’ – themed event is aimed at promoting the motorsport to the Malaysian public as well as boost tourism in Johor and Malaysia. Drag race is popular overseas and has also a strong following in Malaysia. This sport demands high discipline from race participants such as wearing proper clothing, jackets, helmets and shoes. It also educates drivers and fans on good driving habits and safe driving aspects. The drag challenge is divided into five and six different categories for car and motorcycle respectively. A total of more than 100 cars and motorcycles competed for cash prizes during the event. The first ever drag race is also packed with other activities such as vehicle audio system exhibition, accessory and promotional booths and car club meetings. List of interchanges, laybys, and rest and service areas Senai Link Northern and Southern Links (Main Link) Pontian-Johor Bahru Parkway (Pontian Link) See also *Johor-Singapore Causeway *Malaysia-Singapore Second Link *Pasir Gudang Highway *Malaysian expressway system References External links * PLUS Expressway Berhad * Second Link * Malaysian Highway Authority Category:Expressways and highways in Johor Bahru Category:Toll roads Category:Orbital roads in Malaysia Category:Expressways in Malaysia Category:North–South Expressway Networks, Malaysia ms:Laluan Kedua Malaysia-Singapura